


Negotiation and Salvation

by ChampHeartBooks



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kogami doesn't leave, Kogami saved, team stays together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampHeartBooks/pseuds/ChampHeartBooks
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT for end of Psycho Pass season 1*This fic is an AU/alternate ending for season 1 of Psycho Pass. In this version Akane manages to capture Makishima alive and keep Kogami from becoming a murderer and running away. It starts approximately during the chase across the wheat field.(Basically I just didn't want Kogami to leave, so I made it so that he doesn't.)
Kudos: 16





	Negotiation and Salvation

Inspector Akane Tsunemori sat slumped over in a chair in the recovery room. It had been a hell of a day. No, that was an understatement. Not only was it beyond hell, it was longer than any day had the right to be.

Ginoza was in another recovery room waiting for his cybernetic arm to arrive and be attached to his shoulder where his destroyed arm had been amputated. Thankfully he was sedated for now because that meant he wouldn't have to see his hue reading for a while longer. After what he went through there was almost no chance of his hue being clear when he regained consciousness. For all their fighting and the cold treatment Ginoza gave Masaoka they were still family. Ginoza would not be able to get over his father's death easily...

For that matter neither would Akane. She wasn't as close to Masaoka because she had joined Division 1 only a relatively short time ago, but she had great respect for the former detective and his wisdom, perspective, and fatherly nature would be sorely missed. He may have been collared like a dog, but he died as a heroic father.

And then there was Kogami.

He was currently unconscious on the recovery bed in front of Akane. His right leg was in a cast due to the bullet she had sent through it and it would take him a while yet to recover from the paralyzer shot to the spine she gave him when he kept resisting her. He was not going to be happy with her when he finally woke up.

  
  


****

[Earlier that day]

"Kogami stop!!" Akane yelled as she ran after the enforcer. She wasn't sure where the blade in his hand had come from, but she knew that everything she was fighting for would be lost if he got it near Makishima. "Don't kill him! We need to take him in alive!"

"Shut up! You know I can't do that!" Kogami snapped, his pace not faltering as he rushed across the field after his prey that lay paralyzed on the ground.

"Listen to me! We can get justice without killing him! I'm going to save you and protect the law-"

"Open your eyes," Kogami interrupted, "Sibyl can't or won't judge him so I will."

"Uuuugh! Ko this is your final warning!"

He kept charging forward. She cocked the revolver. She aimed at his leg and pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground and the impact was enough to make him drop the Dominator that he had held onto after using it to disable his prey.

"It's over now," Akane panted as she snatched up the Dominator.

"No it's not," Kogami said through gritted teeth as he continued his struggle to reach Makishima.

"Yes it is," Akane said as she pointed the Dominator at Kogami's back and pulled the trigger.

Once both men were paralyzed she collapsed to the ground and attempted to catch her breath and calm her mind. She didn't have long though before an all too familiar voice chirped into her head.

_"Excellent work Inspector Tsunemori. It seems our judgment of your abilities was correct."_

"I captured Makishima like you asked, now you need to keep up your end of the bargain and retract the execution order on Shinya Kogami," Akane said to the Dominator.

_"As per our agreement the execution order on Shinya Kogami has been retracted. Though whether it stays that way is up to him. If his crime coefficient goes above the regulation value he will be targeted for elimination just like any other criminal."_

"Don't worry, leave him to me and that will never happen."

_"You certainly have a lot of confidence don't you. So you really think you can tame a dog like Kogami? He has already escaped you once."_

"It won't happen again. I won't let it happen."

The voice was quiet for a long moment. No doubt its collective mind was calculating all the different possible actions and outcomes and judging which it thought to be the best.

_"Very well,"_ it said at last, _"You may keep your dog. You have proven yourself useful to us and even a belligerent hunting dog can have its uses. But don't forget the delicate situation you two are in. We are being lenient this time, but that may not be the case next time. Now, get Makishima to us as quickly as possible and if anything happens during his transport you will be held responsible."_

"Understood."

The voice then went silent and Akane let out a deep sigh and pulled herself to her feet. She handcuffed the two unconscious men and then radioed Karanomori to get the necessary transport and supplies sent out to them.

  
  


****

The flight back to the MWPSB was a quiet one. Medics had stabilized and sedated Ginoza, Kogami and Makishima remained unconscious, Masaoka's corpse was hidden under a sheet, and Akane reclined silently with her arm over her eyes. Yayoi sat quietly and silenced the medics and anyone else whenever they tried to get the inspector to talk unnecessarily. Akane spent the whole flight simultaneously trying to clear her mind and process everything that had happened over the last few days. Her world was in turmoil, but she had to find the clear sky. That's the only way she could protect the things she cared about.

  
  


****

There was no time for Akane to rest when they arrived at the MWPSB. First she delivered Makishima to Chief Kasei and then they had a long conversation about their relationship and how Kogami and Ginoza would be handled. Once she finished with the chief she checked in on Yayoi and sent her off duty. Next she checked in with the medical staff that was taking care of Ginoza's treatment. Then there was some paperwork to take care of in regards to Masaoka. She was then stuck behind her desk for a little bit with messages and reports that couldn't be put off. Finally she made it to Kogami's room where she sat slumped over in a chair by his bed.

  
  


****

"I'll let you know the moment he shows signs of waking up."

Akane looked up and saw Karanomori leaning against the doorframe.

"Go home and get some rest. I'll keep you posted if anything happens."

"Yes. You're right," Akane said as she pulled herself to her feet and walked slowly out to the parking garage.

  
  


****

Akane was back at the MWPSB first thing the next morning. She still had reports that she needed to write and submit and of course mandatory debriefing counseling to attend. Karanomori dropped by the office and let Akane know that Ginoza was physically on the road to recovery, but, as expected, his hue was so clouded that there was likely no chance of it recovering. He would be kept in the medical wing for a few more days and then would have to either become an enforcer or be transferred to an isolation facility.

  
  


****

"What are you doing here?" Ginoza asked when Akane walked into his recovery room that afternoon. "You should be at home resting."

"Calm down I'm fine."

"Even after all this you are still as flippant about your hue as ever..."

"I'm not flippant about it, I just know what I can handle."

Ginoza regarded her for a moment and then let the topic drop.

"So, how's the arm?" Akane asked.

"I'm getting accustomed to it faster than I expected to. Karanomori said that you pushed to get it for me so quickly despite the fact that I'm a latent criminal now, so thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. It is partly my fault that-"

"Stop! Don't burden yourself with me and my father like that!"

She smiled weakly at him. "Alright. I'll give you that one I guess."

"Good. You need to take care of yourself. Division 1 has been hit hard and I don't want to see you fall too."

"I'll be careful, don't worry."

"So... um... how's Kogami doing?"

"Still unconscious. I took note from the first time I used a Dominator on him so he'll still be out of action for a little while."

"Good he deserves it."

"I guess so."

"Is it true that you shot out his leg too?”

"Yeah. So even after he regains consciousness he is going to be out of action for at least a month."

"He is going to love that."

"Trust me, I know that he is going to be grumpy when he wakes up."

"Grumpy is an understatement," Ginoza chuckled, "Do you think you can handle him?" he asked seriously.

"Yes... It won't be easy, but I'm sure I can reason with him."

"Well good luck with that endeavour. If anyone can reason with Kogami it's you."

"I'll certainly do my best. Well I better get going. I hope you heal up quickly and remember that there is always a place for you in Division 1."

  
  


****

A day later Kogami regain consciousness. Akane was at his bedside by the time he was fully aware of his surroundings.

"What happened?" Kogami asked.

Akane took a breath and then spoke. "Makishima was brought to justice and our friends have been avenged."

"And?" Kogami asked, catching that there were words left unsaid.

"And you were saved from becoming a murderer."

Kogami let out a sigh and dropped his head back on the pillow. "I suppose I should say thank you," he said grumpily.

Akane gave no answer.

"How long have you confined me to bed?" he asked, indicating his bound leg.

"At least a month."

Kogami groaned unhappily.

"Sorry. But you didn't give me a choice."

"Sure I did. You chose to stop me. You could have equally have chosen to let me kill Makashina."

"No I couldn't," Akane said to the floor.

Kogami regarded her, again catching that there were unsaid words. He shifted his gaze to the ceiling above him.

"Makashina was brought to justice?" he asked.

"Yes. I made sure of that myself."

"That was a fast verdict. I can't have been out for more than a couple days right?"

"The verdict was determined before we brought him in. There was enough evidence from our investigations to find him guilty so he was punished as soon as we arrived."

"Punished how?"

"He's gone. He won't be manipulating people into murderers anymore."

She was glad that Kogami was still looking at the ceiling because that meant that he wouldn't have a chance to see the lies in her face. Though she was sure that she couldn't completely hide it from him in her voice.

There was a tense silence between them. Finally Kogami let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright. So what happens to me now?"

"That's up to you. You will be out of action until your leg heals. After that you can get back to work as an enforcer. Or... or you can retire and go back to the isolation facility."

"What if I run?"

Akane knew this option would be brought up, but she hated the thought of it. "If you run you will die. I won't be able to protect you. I'll probably have to kill you myself."

His eyes turned to her now. They held each other's gaze. He sighed again and returned his gaze to the ceiling.

"I need time," he said curtly.

"I know."

  
  


****

[Weeks pass]

"You look tired," Ginoza said as Akane sat down on the other side of the transparent wall.

"Well between work, and visiting Kogami in his quarters and you here in the isolation facility I don't have much time to rest."

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not making this easy on you. But you shouldn't worry so much about me. I'll be fine, you go get some rest. You need sleep much more than you need to visit me."

"Always the worrier. I guess that is one thing that will never change. I'm fine, don't worry, you know how hard it is to get my hue to cloud up."

"Don't I ever," Ginoza said with a touch of bitterness.

"So what about you? How are you doing?"

Ginoza let out a heavy sigh. "As good as could be expected I guess," he said while avoiding looking at her.

"You hue is stabilizing. Have you made your decision yet..."

Another heavy sigh. "No."

"Well take your time, I won't force you to answer. But know that we could really use you. You would be a great asset to Division 1."

When Ginoza made no response she stood and said her typical goodbye and see you soon.

"Wait," Ginoza said as she reached the door. "Do you want me in Division 1?"

Akane turned and faced him. She smiled and said "Yes. Sure you can be a stubborn jerk at times and you worry way too much, but you are an excellent detective and I value your advice and I trust you. If you decide to be an enforcer I will always have a spot in my team for you."

Ginoza shook his head and smiled. "Thank you Inspector Tsunemori."

"You're welcome."

****

"You win," Kogami said as Akane walked into his quarters for her near-daily meeting with him.

"What?"

"You win. I'll continue being an enforcer. Though I do have one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want you to be my inspector. I refuse to be under anyone else."

"I can't promise that you'll be directly under me for all situations because there may be times when you need to be sent out with the other division inspector, but in general I will keep you on my team."

"That's good enough for me. I still can't say that I fully understand or accept how you dealt with Makishima, but I can't deny that you are an ace detective and you are the type of supervisor I could see myself working under. I know you're hiding stuff from me, but I trust you."

"Thank you Kogami."

"I'm the one who needs to say thank you. Thank you for stopping me. It's not like I wanted to be a murderer, I just couldn't find another solution."

"I know. It was hard, that case was messy and there weren't really any good options left to us..."

"You seemed to have found a good path through."

"I guess so..."

There was a moment of silence before Kogami changed the subject. "So has Gino made his decision yet?"

"No not yet. Not verbally anyways. I feel like he has made his decision and now is just working towards taking the leap and committing to it. But I could be wrong."

"I'm sure you're right. You are one of Professor Saiga's best students after all."

"That's nice of you to say, but I still have a lot to learn and improve."

"Don't we all."

"You won't have a problem if Gonoza becomes a Division 1 enforcer will you?"

"Nope."

"Good. We make a great team and I don't want to lose that."

"With you around it is easy to believe that we can do some actual good in the world."

"We can. We just need to keep fighting for what is right and not give in no matter how desperate things may seem."

"Ever the girl of the crystal clear hue."

  
  


****

A few days later Ginoza submitted his request to become an enforcer of Division 1. Within three months Division 1 was back up and running at full force. A new enforcer was brought in to replace Kagari and a new inspector to replace Ginoza. In less than a year Division 1 was the most efficient and successful division in the CID. Not that their tactics always sat well with their colleagues. Tension was common between Akane and the rookie inspector who still held on to training and protocol with an unrelenting grip. But that didn't matter to Akane. During her time as an inspector she had learned that sometimes it is in inspector's job to work outside the book while staying inside the law. The rookie would have to learn to accept that before too long because that's how Akane ran Division 1 and she wasn't going to change her opinion on the matter.


End file.
